A Classic Ryuki
by Saikane
Summary: She hates him. He hates her. When he makes a bet with his friends that he can seduce her and dump her in front of the whole school, will he fall in love with her in the process? I need help to find a new title.
1. Default Chapter

**Chapter 1**  
  
Rika Nonaka had just moved to Tokyo. She had a new home and she had to go to a new school. This was her first day. She entered the school gates and entered the school. The halls were filled with loud people she didn't know yet. The school was big. She was lost, but she would never ask anyone for help. She was too proud for that. She'd rather be late and have a detention. She looked back and forth from a piece of paper to inscriptions written above the doors. Suddenly, she bumped into someone and fell down, her books making a loud crash.  
  
"Watch where you're going!" she said fiercely.  
  
She lifted her head up to see the idiot that bumped into her. It was a boy with spiky brown hair and a blue gaze. He was quite handsome. His books were also sprawled on the floor. He got up and looked straight at Rika.  
  
"Watch where you're going yourself. You bumped into me!" he said coolly. "If you want to be forgiven, you can pick up my books," he added in a snobbish tone.  
  
Rika also got up and looked at the boy straight in the eye.  
  
"Pick them up yourself you lazy ass. I don't need your forgiveness," she responded in an annoyed voice as she picked up her own books.  
  
She walked away and circled around the school in search for her classroom. After a couple of minutes, she found her class just as the bell rang. She took a seat at a desk in the back of the class. The teacher came in and presented herself as Ms Naomi. She took out a list and started to read names. The first name on the list was "Ryo Akiyama". At that name, a familiar voice answered. Rika glanced in the direction of the voice and saw the boy who had bumped into her earlier. As soon as all the names on the list were said, Ms Naomi assigned places to each student. Rika groaned. She wished she wouldn't be in the front row or next to that "Akiyama" guy. Her wishes came true, or at least one of them did. She was still in the back row but Ryo Akiyama was seated on her right.  
  
She glared at him. He grinned at her. The class finally settled down and Ms. Naomi started talking.  
  
"Okay class, since there are a lot of new people this year, each person will present the person next to them to the class," she instructed. "You will ask your partner questions about themselves. Any questions?" She paused for a moment and, since no hands were going up, she added "Good. Begin."  
  
"Guess you're with me," Rika said to Ryo in an annoyed voice.  
  
They asked themselves questions and then some people started to present their partners. It was Ryo's turn to present Rika to the class. After, it would be Rika's turn.  
  
"The girl on my left is Rika Nonaka," Ryo started. "She has just moved here with her mom who is a model. Her parents are divorced and she rarely sees her dad. She's a tomboy who thinks she's on top of the world and she's a real pain in the ass who is so insecure she needs to prove her _toughness._ He said the last word in a mocking tone of voice.  
  
Rika leered at him and suppressed her envy to punch him on the face.  
  
"That idiot on my right is Ryo Akiyama. He's lived in the same old apartment for all of his pathetic life, probably cuz his parents don't make enough money," she said in a voice that seemed like she was talking about the grossest thing on Earth. "He thinks he's the coolest guy in the universe, but he's just a pathetic loser in reality. He-"  
  
"That's enough Rika," interrupted Ms Naomi. She sighed. "Next pair please."  
  
Rika and Ryo were glaring at each other. They were calling each other names under their breath. The rest of the period trailed off and the bell rang. Rika got up and elbowed Ryo in the rib on her way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note**: I think that in the previous chapter, I made Ryo meaner than he really is. He doesn't appear that much on the series and I also missed the first two episodes where he was introduced (sadly).

--------------------

Chapter 2 

            At lunchtime, Rika waited in line to buy cafeteria food. She felt impatient at the big line. _This is cafeteria food and there's such a long line_, she thought to herself. To add to her impatience, the tables were full of people. She saw Ryo wave at her and pointing to the empty seat next to him. She rolled her eyes, ignored him and walked on. She finally found a place and sat, as small as it was. It would be better than having to sit next to Ryo. She glanced at the people around her. She was sitting among a group of boys. She ignored their stares at her and ate half of her plate.

"Looks like Rika's sitting with those guys," a boy next to Ryo told him. "Too bad. I guess we're just too low for her."

            "There are other nice girls in this school for you," Ryo teased. "And she probably wouldn't go well with you" He grinned.

            "Yeah. You might not be able to handle her," another boy continued. "She seems like the kind of girl that think they need no one else."

            "Yeah, well I hope those guys leave her alone," Ryo said. "They're known for heavy flirting and getting rough when the girl ignores them which is what Rika would do."

            And it's just what she did.

            She noticed that the little place she was sitting was getting tighter by the second and growled and glared at the guys that were sandwiching her. They were staring at her, a grin on their face.

            "Hey pretty girl," the one on her left.

            "You new around here?" continued the one on her right.

            "If you hang with us we'll show you around," said the boy in front of her, staring at her.

            She just scoffed and made to leave, but as she did, one of the boys snatched her arm.

            "Going somewhere?" he said. "Don't ya wanna stick with us?"

            "Let me go," she snapped at him and freed her arm from his grip with one swift yank.

            She started to leave but her arm was, again, caught. She yanked it away again and muttered a "leave me alone". As she glanced back a disgusted look towards the one who caught her arm, she noticed that the others had also stood up and were headed towards her, looking rather displeased. The five of them circled her and were tightening that circle. One of them broke the circle by making a step towards Rika. He snatched her arm quite rudely with a tight grip. This scared the girl but far from admitting it, she flung her tray onto his face as she kicked him in the stomach to free her wrist.

             Ryo, who had been looking that way, stood up suddenly with a worried look on his face. He made his way towards the group thinking to help Rika who was disadvantaged by number.

            The moment one of their gang member got hit, they got rough and attacked Rika but unluckily for them, Rika was not weak and knew how to defend herself perfectly well. Their first mistake was to break the circle, leaving Rika space to get away so that she was not cornered anymore. Their second was underestimating the tomboy.

            She kicked one as she saw a blur from the corner of her eye. She turned her body. Too late. She readied herself for a blow and counterattack. The kick never touched her. In a flash, Ryo had appeared, blocked the kick and delivered his own that made contact with the assaulter's chest. His face contorted in pain and he fell down, huddling his chest to ease the pain. Ryo then went on to another one and Rika did the same. When they had fended off the gang, Ryo had expected thanks but he got none. The girl punched him in the face and glared at him.

            "Do you think I'm so weak I can't handle a few losers?" she snapped at him. "I didn't need your help."

            "Uh. You're welcome?" he said, confused, as Rika walked away.

            Puzzled by the girl's reaction, he went back to his table where his friends eyed him with a questioning look.

            "Who does she think she is?" said one of them in an annoyed voice. "She could have at least said thanks."

            "Self-sufficient tough girl, I guess," shrugged Ryo. "She won't ever admit to anyone that she needs help with something. I guess she could have handled that herself on her own anyway." he added as he rubbed his jaw.

            _Who does he think he is? _Rika thought. _I could've handled it just fine without him interfering. _But deep down, she knew she was wrong. Sure she would have beaten them but she would've been hurt quite badly as the boys didn't seem like they would attack her one by one and let her the time to recover from their blows. She climbed a tree and stayed there until the bell rang.

            "Hey, I know. Let's break her tough girl act."

            "Yeah. " a thoughtful voice. "Ryo, here's the deal. You have to make her become your girlfriend and your relationship has to last three months. Then, you have to dump her in front of the whole school."

            "Huh? I don't know guys, isn't that mean to her?" Ryo answered. "I mean, she hasn't really done anything to us."

            "You afraid you can't tame her? I wanna see the tough girl cry. I'll give you 50 bucks."

            "I still think it's a bad idea though," he agreed reluctantly. 

            The bell rang and they went back to school. A look of anticipation and excitement gleamed on Ryo's friends' faces.

--------------------

**Author's note**: I think I made this chapter a little clichéd…. And no one has names… I couldn't really use the names in the series because they're all nice guys except maybe Kazu who seems the most likely to do something like that. I promise I will make the following chapters better [if I can]. I seem to express my imagination not that well…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

            As she made her way back to her classroom, Rika saw the looks on their faces. They were staring at her with eyes that glinted from anticipation and a tint of mischief. She also noticed that they were hanging out quite closely to her but she just shrugged off the suspicions that were forming in her head. Better to ignore them than getting too caught up with them.

            When Ryo came to sit next to her, he greeted her with a cheerful smile. And sat down, still looking at her. She turned away her gaze to the window on her left not to look at his face. 

_What is he doing, _she thought to herself. _Why are he and his friends staring at me like that? Maybe they're bitter that I punched Ryo when he was trying to help me._

She reflected on what happened at lunchtime. It wasn't true that she would have been able to handle the guys alone. She would have been hurt and was grateful to Ryo because he saved her but she would never admit her gratefulness. A voice snapped her back to the present moment.

"Miss Nonaka, please read the next passage," instructed Ms. Naomi.

She looked at the teacher and a flash of confusion ran through her eyes then faded. She had no idea what she had to read.

"Miss Nonaka," repeated the teacher.

A subtle snicker rose from the students.

"Ms. Naomi, the weather is really sunny today," Ryo's voice came.

Rika rolled her eyes. How stupid of him. What was he doing? She glanced at him and noticed he was holding up his book towards her and pointed a finger to a paragraph. For a moment, he thought he saw recognition on her face. He grinned at her.

"Thank you, Mr. Akiyama, for pointing out the obvious," the teacher replied.

The class laughed. "Now back to what we were doing. Miss Nonaka?"

She read the paragraph and went back to her thoughts. He helped her again. Why? Most people she knew used her to get to her mom but Ryo didn't seem as if he was expecting anything of her or maybe just simply a little gratitude.

Ryo scolded himself. He made himself look like an idiot just for a bet. Then, he remembered what he thought was gratefulness on the girl's faced and smiled at himself. He found her beautiful but pushed away that thought. He'd have to hurt her and that thought was weakening his already faltering resolution.

--------------------

The next few days, Ryo seemed to hang around Rika a lot. She thought it was to annoy her and acted more coldly towards him to drive him away. It didn't work. She didn't want to admit he annoyed her so she let him stick around her as if she was a planet and he the moon. Seeing that she didn't drive him away had the effect of making him think he was earning points with her. He commented about it to his friends.

"Maybe she's easier to get than we thought. Maybe she's playing hard to get and that though exterior is just to hide that she needs someone," they had said. "That'll make the breakup even more painful to her."

They were half right about her wanting someone though she would not admit it even to herself and convinced herself that she really needed no one. She was lonely and accustomed to it.

After a week of being followed closely by Ryo, she began to get used to her half present second shadow and ignored him. That same week, they were on class duty together. The gang that both had beaten on the first day of school had come up with something to get their revenge on Rika. When came lunchtime, the first thing the students saw when entering the cafeteria was a big poster of a man. He had dark brown hair and purple eyes so dark one would mistake them for black. The moment she saw the poster, Rika froze. Ryo, coming up behind her noticed and asked her what was wrong. She didn't answer, didn't even look at him. When a familiar voice rose through a microphone, her eyes widened in horror.

"This man, Mr. Nonaka, is Rumiko the super model's ex-husband also making him Rika's father. Married for 7 years, his sudden departure is shrouded in mystery. Some say that he was only using Rumiko and never loved her while other says he has had a mistress for years after he married the supermodel. I've heard it has something to do with his daughter, Rika Nonaka who, by the way, is standing just at the entrance of the cafeteria. The one with the blue jeans and broken-heart T-Shirt."

All eyes set on Rika and Ryo saw her tense up. She wanted to look down or run away but she wouldn't give that satisfaction to the gang. She boldly lifted her head to look straight ahead and made her way to the cafeteria counter, pushing her way through pairs of eyes fixed on her. She ate quietly and ignored the gossipers who came to talk to her and the loud voice who continued to talk about the Nonaka family I the worst possible way, frustrated that the girl they wanted to hurt seemed to not care at all. After a few minutes, the principal finally came and punished them.

Ryo felt angry. He wanted to go help Rika but was held away by the crowd. For the first time, he noticed the sadness in her eyes and her loneliness. He felt sorry for the girl as he started to understand her.

--------------------

After school, Rika had been desperate to get away but she could not because she was on class duty. Instead of running home and vent out her frustration, she got a mop and started to clean the floor. Ryo, who had not been able to talk to Rika, now had his chance but it just passed him by. He was lost for words to say to the amethyst-eyed girl. 

When they had finished, Ryo started left. On his way out, he noticed he had forgotten something and came back. He heard a small sound, a wisp of a sob. He wondered where it came from and began to look for its source. The sound led him to the storage room. He opened the door quietly and his eyes widened. It was Rika. Crouched in a corner, she was crying. Was this really the tough girl he knew? The one that would never admit her weaknesses and relied on none but herself? She was crying. Somehow, the scene hurt him. He wanted to console her. That would probably earn him points with the girl. He made a quiet step towards her then lingered in the doorway. _No, _he thought to himself. _She wouldn't want anyone to console her or even less to see her weaknesses. That's why she hid herself to cry._

He closed the door quietly and stood guard in front of it so that no one would catch Rika crying. After a few minutes, he heard the doorknob turning and dashed towards the end of the hall and out of sight before she even saw his shadow. He didn't see her smile nor did he know that she knew he was there. He understood her and left her alone and she was grateful for that. Somehow, his presence had been comforting when he stood in front of the door. She got her things and left the school, unaware of the shadow that only left her when she got safely home.

--------------------

**Author's note: **I think I did the ending a little mushy…. I am amazed at myself. It's the first time I have writeen a 1000+ word chapter!!!


End file.
